


Our Playland

by your_taxidermy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Joker - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus - Freeform, Multi, One Shot, wholesome Joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Joker takes a stroll into town and stumbles across an unexpected lad and lass.





	Our Playland

**Author's Note:**

> l loved BoC in both the anime and manga so I needed to give some attention to my Joker! <3 I hope I did him a good service, let me know what you think and please enjoy~

Like any other cold and dreary day in England, children were always lingering in the streets scanning pockets of the rich folks who walked in their streets, almost flaunting their goodwill and fortune. Joker, dressed in his usual attire gained many disgusted looks from the ‘normal’ people. He heard their cruel mutters under their breath but he didn’t care too much, he was quite pleased with himself. He was leaning against the cold stone, his hands resting in his pockets. He smiled at those who smiled at him, his kind face warming them in this frigid cold. 

Joker noticed a poorly dressed child walk into the gift shop, his dirt stained face looking at the ring leader for only a moment. He knew what the child was doing, he saw himself in the child’s tender eyes. 

 

He followed him into the store only to hear a cruel message from the shop owner. “We don’t serve freaks here.” he snapped harshly. Joker turned his head with both his brows raised. “Ahh, my friend, I’m only perusin’ your stock, I mean ya no harm.” he smiled, pulling out a rod from his coat pocket. The desk man looked at it, his eyes narrowing. “I have no time for your games, boy.” 

Jokes chuckled. “Take it, will you?” He said, still holding it in his hand. The man did so, and to his surprise, a huge spring flower blossomed. The man smiled softly, looking up at Joker. “You carnival folks sure have your ways… Ten minutes.” Joked nodded. 

 

He walked over to the shelf where the child was, his small arms reaching for a music box. Joker happily helped the child, his skeletal fingers grasping the box. The child gasped when he saw his fingers. He looked around to make sure no one was looking at them. He slipped it into his coat, giving the boy a wink. “Our secret, I’ll give it to you once we leave, alright lad?” Joker whispered, his lips curling into a smile. The child nodded, looking at other products for Joker to reach. The ring leader chuckled, grabbing a stitched doll with buttons for eyes. Joker slipped that into his coat, along with wrapped chocolates and lollipops.  

* * *

  
  


The child tugged on his fingers, pulling him out of the store. “Have a nice day, lad! Wonderful shop ya have - I’ll come back, I forgot my money!” Joker called as he walked out the door. The child pulled Joker into an offshoot away from the street. He saw a young girl with dirt caked on her clothing and dampened hair. “Aye, little lass, are you alright?” Joker cooed, crouching a few feet away from her. “She’s shy.” The boy told him, slumping his shoulders. Joker crept closer to his, extending his hand. “No need to be afraid, darlin’. Guessin’ this is your brother here?” He quizzed. She nodded, looking over at him. He thought for a moment, pulling out a lollipop from his coat. He stood tall and walked over her, only to crouch again. He handed her the sweet, watching her slowly take it from his bony hand. “There ya go, little one.” He cooed, tilting his head. “Give her the music box, today is her birthday.” The boy added. Joker gasped, a wide smile was painted on his face. “Happy birthday, little las!” she looked up at him and smiled, gently grasping his hand. Joker loved children, but perhaps that didn’t mean much. His ignorance on his own arm was innocent, the children touched the very bones they had. Smooth and pleasant to touch, the girl admired, trying to understand why he looked so different. 

 

He pulled the other stolen goods from his coat and displayed them in front of her, taking a seat on the ground. “Our secret, darlin’.” Joker smiled. 

 

“I see you're hurt. I can take you back to my circus grounds and our doctor will nurse you back to health, alright?” He asked, pushing her messy hair from her eyes. She nodded. The boy nodded as well, trusting this strange looking gentleman more than any other policeman. Joker collected the goods and bowed before the girl, extending a hand to her.  _ “My lady, if I’ll have the honors of walking with you.”  _ she grasped his hand and he placed a kiss on the back of her's. He looked up at her with eyes so tender yet so exciting, the two began to walk, the boy walking on his free side. “I assure you that you will love the  _ Noah’s Ark  _ troupe.” 

 

“You’re with _Noah’s Ark_?!” The boy exclaimed, stopping in his tracks. “Why, indeed I _am_. I am the ring leader, I assure you that you will forget about reality with our act, little ones.” Joker replied, a playful grin displayed on his face.  “Wow! I’ve always wanted to see them!” 

 

“Well, now is your chance. Come, follow me into **our playland**.” 


End file.
